my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shurui Tokage
Shurui Tokage '(トカゲ 種類 ''Tokage Shurui) is a Pro Hero and martial arts instructor. She is notable for training various Pro Heroes and Heroes in Training using harsh and unorthodox methods. Zenji Kaisei was one of her students. Appearance Shurui has a rather unique appearance due to her Quirk. She is incredibly muscular and tall from years of training her body, and has incredibly long and wild, orange hair which she never combs. She has dark green skin, with lighter green scales on her neck and under her arms. She also possesses horns on the side of her head, black eyes and yellow sclerae, and has long, black claws instead of nails. She generally dresses in black sweat pants and a light grey crop top. Personality Shurui is highly aggressive and standoffish. She has no qualms beating lessons into her students, instilling fear into them, to a point where her students never want to see her again. Zenji in particular is incredibly afraid of her and the repercussions he may evoke from never returning to her dojo. She also has a strong love of battle and gets involved in any fight she possibly can, big or small. History At some point in her life, Shurui acquired a Hero license and became a Pro Hero, using the alias Monitor, and setting up her own dojo to train other prospective Heroes. Being an associate of Yuso Kaisei, she was recommend as a mentor to his son, Zenji. It is thanks to her that Zenji is such a powerful student in the present day. Abilities '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Shurui is also highly skilled in hand to hand combat. Supplemented by her Quirk, she specializes in direct physical confrontation and evasion, using her ability to stick to walls to attack her opponent from multiple angles and her regeneration and increased durability to withstand enemy attacks. She is skilled enough in hand to hand combat to teach it to others and have them become masters as well. Enhanced Speed: Shurui is also incredibly fast, being capable of reacting to the movements of several opponents at once and taking them down one at a time. Shurui also possesses incredible running speed, allowing her to catch up to a fleeing suspect with a head start in less than five seconds. She is even faster than someone as fast as Zenji. Enhanced Strength: Shurui also has a high degree of physical strength, to a point where she can clash evenly with someone as strong as Zenji. This is due to her muscle's fibers getting stronger over time from constantly being damaged from the strength of her own attacks and quickly healed. Quirk Lizard-Form (トカゲの形 Tokage no Katachi): Shurui's Quirk grants her the physical characteristics of a Lizard in a humanoid form. This is not limited to just one type of lizard and includes several aspects of them all. Her abilities are generally considered superior to the actual lizards' own. Her abilities include: * Enhanced regeneration, allowing her to recover from wounds at a vastly accelerated rate. * Setae for climbing on walls. * Osteoderms to increase the durability of her skin. * Claws capable of cutting through skin. * Enhanced jaws capable of breaking bones. Much like an actual lizard, in colder climates Shurui's metabolism decreases. This causes tiredness and can even force her into hibernation. Stats Relationships Zenji Kaisei Zenji is one of Shurui's students. Considering him one of her best pupils, she constantly put him through the wringer and was much more brutal with his training due to his regeneration allowing him to more easily withstand a beating. Zenji despises her for her unorthodox training methods and brutality, but she doesn't seem to mind or outright ignores this fact entirely. Trivia * A monitor is a large type of lizard. Shurui's Hero name reflects this, as she is much larger than an ordinary human and is also lizard-like. * Originally, Shurui was suppose to be male, but Black Dwarf Star liked the idea of a strong, female teacher who scared all her students better. Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes